The Very First Hunger Games
by lovelylily5683
Summary: The very first hunger games of them all. Title explains it.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking with my best friend Mika towards our houses. He was talking about how his family should win this award thing the mayor gives out every year about who is the best fisher and swimmer and bla bla bla. You know District 4 stuff, very competitive. Usually I always listen when he talks but my mind was else where. Mika has a way with words that when he talks everyone listens. The reason for my wondering mind was that I had a very strange dream last night. I wasn't quite sure what it was about, but the moment it happened I realized what I'd seen. (I'll tell you what it was in a bit).

"Helloooo?" Mika said, "Are you even listening to me? Spring!"

I jumped out of my dazed state. Mika's bright blue eyes staring at me.

"Hmmm?" I replied.

"What's going on with you today?"

Mika knows something is wrong. Even though he's my best friend, he must be the most self-centered, egotistical person in our entire district. He knows he can make the entire town go quiet if he wants to say something important. (Also he's hot. He knows that too, but not from me. I don't talk about that to him. He's not supposed to know I think that. Anyways…)

I told him about my dream. He just stared at me without showing any emotion. When I finished telling him about my dream, he was about to say something, but before he could tell me it happened.

A mushroom cloud of smoke, very far away. It looked like a puffy mushroom you could pick up. Just as that happened the ground slightly shook we could only barely feel it, but we saw our lake which is normally very still quiver.

"Mika, that's my dream! I saw that explosion, except I was closer." I was in a state of shock I could barely even realize that everyone just heard me scream that I knew this would happen. What an idiot I am! They all looked at me. A second later a voice was heard.

"Please report to your home." That's it? We all notice an explosion and all they say is go home? The voice said again. "There will be speech by President Hanner that's mandatory to watch."

They didn't need to tell us twice. We all wanted to know what was going on and what was happening. Thankfully for me it seemed everyone forgot for a moment and ran inside.

Me and Mika live next to each other so we ran to his home. My parents died in an accident a while ago, my little sister doesn't remember them, but both me and my older brother do. He's 24 so he counts as our guardian. My little sister 5 almost six she was only 10 months old when they died. I was 12 and my brother was 19. He is Kane and my younger sister is Jennifer, Jelly for short.

We got inside. "Hey! Where have you been?" Kane said. Every important thing we always go to Mika's house because his parents help us out when we didn't have ours.

"Kane, we were already on our way here when hell broke loose."

"I was scared Spring!" said Jelly.

"Sorry Jell, next time I'll be sure to rush home."

"Next time?…"

Immediately after I'd said I wish I hadn't. I don't think there will be a next time, it just came out…

The tv started flashing. "You're lucky the speech hasn't started yet."

"Well it's about to." Mika's father said.

We all stared at the tv as the numbers slowly counted down to one.

12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…


	2. Chapter 2

The Capitol symbol flashed on the screen.

"President Hanner has the floor."

"Good Evening, tonight's events have set a new status to life in Panem. Tomorrow a Capitol representative will come to your district in the mood of fun and games to tell you all about our new celebration we'll have every year. Good Night." President Hanner's speech ended so quickly we had no time to process what we are going to hear tomorrow.

No one said anything. They wouldn't even announce they blew up District 13? Everyone knew it. With all the uprisings on the Capitols hands it was only time. They had already got our District along with the others under control. Then again, we were never really a huge problem. We tried our hardest to stay out of the war and anything controversial. We were a pretty well respected family, we didn't want trouble.

"Time for you guys to get home." Mika's mother said. She usually loves having us over which meant something was wrong.

"I'll take you over." Mika said. Again he stared at me, this time very intently with his bright beautiful blue eyes. I would have told him that was stupid considering we live 3 feet away from each other, but the way he stared at me, I could tell he wanted to say something important.

"Ok, lets go." Kane took Jelly over to our house and went inside. I waited with Mika and said goodbye to his parents and walked out.

In between both of our houses he stopped. I waited for him to come but he just stood there not moving.

"Spring, I feel like something bad's going to happen soon. Like we won't see each other anymore."

"That's silly" I told him. But in the back of my mind I could feel he's right. I felt myself get closer to him, but I stopped myself. This time though he walked straight towards me and kissed me.

We didn't stop for awhile. I didn't know what to think. He finally released me.

"I love you Spring, always have." I was too shocked to say anything. I knew I loved him too, but words wouldn't form. I didn't want him to think I didn't love him back, so I kissed him. This time I stopped the kiss and finally words came out.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow. Mika, I love you too." He smiled and walked to his door and went inside.

I was still too stunned, I didn't move until my brothers voice yelled at me to get inside before Jelly went to sleep.

We always tell her a story as she falls asleep, ever since our parents died. And I wasn't about to miss tonight's story. I went inside to her bed and sat next to her.

We told her a story about how a poor girl becomes a princess, old fairy tales, and soon her eyes were left the bedroom and gently closed the door, and as soon as that happened my brother became very serious.

"Would you mind telling me what Mika wanted?" Kane said. I wasn't sure how to answer. I figured he'd might have been listening the whole time anyways and just wanted me to tell him, or if he really didn't know.

"Kane," I said. "Mika and I…" My voice trailed off.

"Spring, you have to tell me what happened."

"We…kissed." I blurted it out. I bit too loud that I had to check if Jennifer was still sleeping. She was.

"You what?" I wasn't sure why he was so angry. I thought he always liked Mika and his family. "Things are very serious right now! You can't be in a relationship, especially with Mika!" He yelled whispering as to not wake up Jennifer.

"Why what's going on? It's now or never. We both feel like something bad is going to happen and we want to take advantage of what's left."

"Nothing bad is going to happen Spring, don't do anything irrational if you just assume something is going to happen."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you! You're my brother not Dad!" Why did I say that? "No Kane I didn't mean it that way." I could already tell he was angry and trying to fight back tears.

He was basically me and Jelly's father once he died. And Jelly used to call him dad, no matter how many times we said he wasn't her father. "Kane, please I'm sorry! You know I didn't mean it!"

All he said was "Go to bed Spring," in a very tense manner that I obeyed and slipped silently into me and Jennifer's room.

As I changed and got into bed I felt as if I hadn't slept in days and fell asleep instantly. The problem was it wasn't a good night.

Just as I had the dream of the explosion of District 13 the night before I had a worse dream. I didn't want to believe what I saw, but because the explosion had come true I felt obliged to myself to believe it.

I woke up to the sound of an announcement telling us to get ready for the day and the big Capitol person that's tell us about some game or whatever. It said for us to be in the Town Square at 12:00 sharp and to not be late at ALL.

They stressed the punctuality of it a lot, it must of meant something very important. Jelly was awake already, but Kane was sound asleep. I swear he could sleep through fireworks right above our house if that were to happen.

I went into his room and shook him awake.

"Kane! Wake up! The Capitol official is making the announcement at 12! WAKE UP!" I shook him harder and he finally arose.

"Jeez Spring, I was asleep!"

"I know dummy, get ready the Capitol official is announcing something today." I forgot all about the huge fight we had last night. And began the day as usual, or somewhat usual. Another day going where this crazy dream is being analyzed in my head.

"Mooorning!" Jelly said. She was already ready for the day in a blue dress the color of Mika's eyes. MIKA! I can't believe I forgot what happened. I wasn't even thinking as I ran outside right into and we toppled over.

"Hey," He said. We kissed lying on the floor.

"Hey" I replied. I got off of on top of him and helped him up. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," He seemed off.

"Listen, I need to tell you something." I didn't want to add to his off-ness but he's the only one I could tell about my dream.

"Anything…"

"Well, I had another dream." I didn't know how to tell him what I'd seen.

"What did you see?" He read my mind it seemed.

"I saw myself, and I was…different…I guess."

"I don't understand…"

I couldn't help it. How could I not tell him, I just hoped he would still love me. So I told him,"I saw myself killing other people."

His eyes widened. "Who?"

"I don't know, people I've never seen before."This time he only nodded and he took my hand.

"Listen Spring, no matter what you will always be MY Spring." He kissed my forehead and led me back to my house.

An hour later we were all ready for the big announcement. We gathered into the square where hundreds of chairs were waiting for us. All seven of us sat in the 4th row waiting for the rest of the District 4ers to gather in. There was a stage in the front which had our Mayor and a strange Lady with bright purple hair and blue skin with silver spirales up and down her arms and legs.

Her voice was so small and high-pitched she was practically eating the microphone.

"Welcome District 4 citizens gather around the stage and choose a seat. We will begin shortly."

What she felt was shortly felt like 3 hours. In reality it was only 15 minutes. Mika held my hand tightly as the strange looking lady stepped up to the microphone again.

"Hellooooo everyone! Today's the day for the special announcement!" Most of us were sitting at the edge of our chairs in anticipation. "This meeting is very exciting. President Hanner, other counselors, and some other few have decided to provide a new nation wide entertainment show. We hope that it will go well and we will have it for years to come. All children from ages twelve to eighteen must be admitted into the games."

The words the games felt glued to my brain and all I could hear for the moment she paused were the words "the games, the games" repeatedly. Everyone else whispered to one another and all I could do was stare straight at her.

"Two tributes from each District will be randomly chosen. There willl be one girl and one boy. These two proud youth of each District will represent each District in the games. Twenty Four lucky youth will go to the Capitol and be trained for the games where everyone will compete against one another to win pride and benefits for their District."

Somehow I felt like those two people weren't very lucky.

"For the young boy and girl chosen, the honor will be great and they will be famous to all! The games will be televised to all the Districts so that the tributes family and friends can watch. Work will also be stopped so that everyone can have the opportunity to watch. The reaping for the tributes will be held in two months. So that's November 1st at 10:00 precisly. The reaping will be held in this very square!"

So many people were excited, but all I could do was continue to stare at her bright purple hair.

"So, I hope you all are excited for the 1st Annual Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

The whole crowed cheered in excitement but both me and Mika didn't. He squeezed my hands and that was the end of the announcement. In 2 months we'd have a reaping and 2 people would leave to the capitol and all we could do until then was wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi I'm new to writing. I hope you guys like it! Sorry I haven't been posting lately. I'll probably update once a week if I can, maybe more. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hunger Games or Hunger Games ideas.**

After the speech from the Capitol, I didn't have any new dreams. I just had the same one. I guess you could say they were different dream, but only slightly. These dreams I kept seeing only one person I knew. His name escapes me, but I've seen him in school before. I had to go to school with Jelly and Mika, Kane went to work at the fishing yards. Me and Mika tried our hardest to stay together for the last 2 months until the day of the reaping. No one could wait, they were so excited. Me and Mika were not, for I kept having nightmares of murder, of people I don't even know.

I can only assume that these people are from the other districts.

Mika was always trying his hardest to help me get through those dreams. Since we live so close sometimes he would come to my house in the night and we'd sit on the couch until I fell asleep again.

Tomorrow was the day of the reaping. People were getting ready, my brother was one of the most excited out of everyone. I think Jelly knew that I was not excited for this because she wasn't that excited about it either, or at least not while I'm around.

Mika, Jelly, and I went to school that day only to notice that school has been cancelled until after the reaping. Unfortunately for us that only gave us today and tomorrow to be off.

"Yay!" Jelly said.

"Yes, yay!" I repeated with no enthusiasm. "Come on Jelly, let's take you back home."

As we got home Kane was already there. I think they must have cancelled everything for the reaping.

"Go on Jelly, I don't think I'm coming in." I said

"Why not?"

"I'm going to take a walk with Mika. Tell Kane that I'll be home in time for dinner, or maybe sooner. Who knows."

Jelly looked so sad. "Come on Jelly, don't be sad. We don't have any school today! You have the whole day to do whatever you want!" Mika said.

"Okay…" She didn't looked any less convinced, but walked inside and closed the door.

"Where are we going?" Mika asked. By the look of my face he didn't need an answer. Lately I've been swimming through the lake to get to a small island in the middle of it. It was where my parents got engaged, so it's a very sentimental place. I get to think really well there. And I usually go alone, but I really need Mika right now.

"Oh…" was all he said in reply.

It wasn't particularly far from our house, but I wanted to get there as soon as I could. So I ran. I figured that Mika was following me, but I didn't turn around to see if he was still there, until I got to the edge of the lake and noticed he was right behind me, which made me feel protected. "Let's go in" I said. He nodded and now he said,"Race ya?" and jumped in to the lake. That's one of the reasons I love Mika, because even when I feel very sad and serious, he makes me laugh.

As I'm thinking about this I realize he's already got a huge head start, so I jump in after him and swim as fast as I can. When I get to the edge of the island's beach he's waiting for me. Even though I knew he just meant a swimming race to the edge of the island, when I get out of the water I dash to my favorite thinking place. I just laughed at him as I ran out of sight. I ran so hard I got to my favorite place here, the spring my mother named me after. This is the site where my father proposed to my mother.

Mika finally caught up with me, he was so out of breath. I laughed. He just stared with his blue eyes and smiled at me. After he was done panting, I kissed him like we'd never see each other again. He kissed me back and then after that long kiss we were both out of breath.

"Mika, tomorrow's the big day."

"I know…" Mika stared at me, serious this time.

"Stop!" I said. He was shocked, he didn't know what I was saying. He stared confused but not at me."You-I-…I'm…I'm sorry, Mika I'm sorry. Your eyes, they're just intimidating. I don't know why I brought you here. I just need arms."

He didn't hesitate, he walked right over to me and put his warm arms around me. I started crying, I didn't know why. I just put my face in his chest and cried.

"Don't worry Spring, I'm here. I'll always be here for you. Please stop crying." (This is what I meant earlier. I didn't really want to stop crying, but he makes people do things he wants. But this time he wasn't trying to make me do what he wants, he just doesn't like to see me upset.) "Come out now and sit with me."

I did and we just sat there in the middle of the island just sitting with his arms around me. I felt like nothing bad could happen to me, like I was invincible.

After awhile, we got up not saying a word, but we both knew we should get home. So we walked to the lake and swam back to shore. We went to our own houses and said we'd see each other in the morning, a kiss goodnight and we went inside. Kane and Jelly were preparing dinner. The rest of the night wasn't eventful so basically we ate dinner and I went to sleep because I was so tired from the races.

When I woke up, I almost forgot that today was the day of the reaping and even though I didn't know yet, the last time I'd ever see Mika, Kane, and Jelly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you guys like it! Also if you like Jimmy Neutron and Jimmy/Cindy then I'm writing one as well. So look out for it :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or The Hunger Games idea**

I got out of bed groggy because I didn't sleep well at all. I started to get ready for the day, and as I was eating breakfast we heard the announcement. "Today is the day of the reaping! Yay! It's time to get ready for the day! The reaping starts at 10:00am sharp. Up! Up! Up!" With her high squeaky voice and way too happy attitude she didn't even seem real.

I finished eating my breakfast and finished getting ready for the day. It seems appropriate that I wear the white dress that was once my mothers.

Me and Kane let go of our argument last week when all he could say was how exciting the Hunger Games was making everybody…including himself. I still don't know what was going through his mind when the whole reason we started fighting, but now we're passed it.

"Good Morning!" Jelly said to me as she waltzed out of our room.

"You look nice." I smiled at her.

"You do too!" She doesn't remember it was our mothers. I was about to tell her it was our mothers but I didn't feel it was necessary to bring it up on such a "happy" day.

"Oh Jelly don't forget to eat breakfast before 9 and we leave for the square"

"Mmmkk!"

"And if Kane's not awake yet to wake him up. I'm going to see Mika, but I'll be back to take you to the reaping in a little bit."

She only nodded and I walked outside and knocked on Mika's door. Mika's father opened the door.

"Hello Spring! You look lovely, ready for the reaping."

"Thank you, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

He seemed to take this aback and contemplated my thought on this. I should be like everyone else, excited. Luckily for me Mika came out of his room and saw me at the door. He was wearing a nice shirt and slacks for the reaping.

"Dad, I'm going to talk to Spring outside."

Also lucky for us his father got the hint and walked away. Mika stepped outside and closed the door. Instantly he put his arms around me and kissed me. This kiss was exceptionally amazing.

Kane walked out just in time to see the last kiss between us. We looked at him looking at us.

"Moooooorning" Kane said.

"Morning," both me and Mika said at the same time. Kane walked over to Mika's front door.

"Do you mind if I go in and talk to your father."

Mika waved his hand to the door and said, "Yeah sure Kane, go right ahead."

"Thanks," Kane said and walked in the door.

After both me and Mika made sure Kane wasn't coming back outside he kissed me. Then another interruption interrupted us.

It was a voice coming from my house, it was Jelly.

"Spring! Kane! It's 9:00 already we should get going!"

"Ok Jell!" I yelled back at her. "Go get Kane and your parents and I'll get Jelly." I told Mika. And with one last kiss we walked into our own houses.

Because of everyone else's excitement it was hard not to be happy. They were all psyched which is why it was hard for me to realize that I always had a bad feeling about today, but the excitement in the square was greatly overpowering.

"Welcome, children ages 12-18 in the designated areas! 12's in the back 18's in the front!" The capitols high pitched talking was enough for me to remember that I was still apart of that group and so was Mika.

"I'm in the running for the games," I said. "I'm going to get in my area."

"Ok Spring! I'll see you bye!" said Jelly.

"Cool, I forgot you were still 17 sometimes," said Kane.

I walked away with Mika who said bye to his parents then walked with me to the 17 section. "Stay with me," I said.

"Always" Mika replied.

He took my hand and we took our spots among the rest of our age group and soon the high squeaky capitol official was speaking again.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome! I am so excited to see all of you here today."

Mostly everyone cheered, other than me and Mika. He just squeezed my hand tighter.

"The Hunger Games were set up to celebrate the Capitol and all the Districts. To provide an entertainment that will joyously be watched by all. Now, here we have a two bowls of all of the names of each and every girl" she said motioning to the bowl on her right, "and every boy" she said using her other hand to motion to the bowl on her left, " in District 4 and I will randomly chose one from each to serve as the tributes for District 11 in the Hunger Games!"

Anticipation hung in the air. Everyone silently whispered to someone next to the that they wanted to be the tribute. Everyone seemed to want to go to the Capitol and take relish in the life there. All I wanted was to stay right here with Mika forever. I wished that I would not leave Mika and he would not leave me.

"Let's start with the big strong boys!" Everything she said was so high it was hard not to laugh. She walked over to the bowl with the boys names and I prayed as hard as I could that it would not be Mika…

"Connor Vascaplone!" My heart filled with so much joy I could barely contain my excitement. I started clapping fiercely. Connor mounted the stage and then I almost fainted. I could almost remember his face in my dreams.

"Next the girlsss!" Her voice shrilled on the s. She walked over to the girls and before I knew it I heard my name. "Spring Coleman!"

I think I might have fainted because Mika was holding on to me very tightly. "Come on Spring up to the stage!" Her voice was too happy. How could I be happy?! Mika's grasp loosened and gently pushed me forward towards the stage. I walked as slowly as I could to the stage and up the stairs. I tried to be happy. I _tried_ to pretend, but I couldn't.

"Thank you tributes! WE are all so excited to be watching you everyday while you train, interview, and then are finally participating in the Hunger Games."

A person dressed in white came up to me and Connor and led me away from Mika and my family. It was all I could do not to cry until they put us in separate rooms. Then I broke down and sobbed. I thought me and Mika would be together forever…

Now what?


	5. Chapter 5

I got up from the floor where I had been crying when I heard the door open. Kane and Jelly were the first to enter. I wished they weren't the first to enter. I didn't want Jelly to see my face all red and splotchy, but if Mika was in before them, I think I would have cried even harder. I knew Kane and Jelly were excited for this, but I didn't have enough time to wipe my tears. I quickly tried to wipe away my tears anyway, before Jelly could notice them.

"Spring! You get to play the games!" Jelly said as she jumped onto the couch.

"Yeah this is so cool! I wonder exactly what they'll have you do?!" Kane said with the same enthusiasm that Jelly has.

"I-I don't know, but I'm really going to miss you guys."

"Well don't worry about that I'm sure we'll see you after the games end." Jelly said.

I couldn't help but smile. Even I wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen, I just knew in my heart she was being very naive.

"Of course." I replied.

Just then a man in white opened the door. "You have 2 minutes left. Say your goodbyes."

"Goodbyes?" Jelly said.

"Yes Jell, I have to go, for the games." I said.

"Yeah, I guess we do need to say goodbye…Bye." Kane said.

"Goodbye Kane, thanks for being such an amazing brother."

"Don't worry! We'll see each other later! Bye Spring! You're gonna win! I just know it."

"Bye bye Jell." I whisper in her ear, "Take care of Kane for me."

She smiled and nodded. "I love you guys take care."

"Love you!" Jelly said.

"I love you too." Kane said. I hugged both of them and Kane took Jelly's hand and they opened the door and walked away.

I had to be strong for Jennifer's sake, but I knew whoever came in next, it didn't matter anymore. I cried even harder. Thank goodness for me the next person was Mika.

"You have 10 minutes to say goodbye."

He ran over to me, put his arms around me and kissed me. He let go then wiped away my tears. I don't know how I am going to survive in the Capitol without him. He is always there to help me through things and now I have to leave everyone behind…except Connor.

"Mika-"He cut me off with another kiss. I could always kiss him, forever and ever. But he stopped kissing me again.

"No matter what happens, I love you always. You are the only girl that will ever know my love." Mika said, which made me cry harder.

"I love you too! Help Jelly and Kane and-" I started crying again. That's when Mika kissed me so hard I forgot the world around me and kissed him back. He broke our kiss when the man in white opened the door "2 minutes." He closed the door again.

"Spring I already told you I love you, always will. I'll take care of Jennifer and even Kane if he needs me."

"I love you too. Thank you for everything." We kissed until time was up and they pretty much had to pull us apart using a crow bar. We quickly said goodbye one last time then they slammed the door to separate us. I banged my hands against the large metal door which only made my hands throb.

I assumed that was the last visitor and believe it or not it was. I fell to the floor and stayed there until the strange Capitol official came to collect me.

"Hi, I'm not sure if I introduced myself I'm GiGi Hanmetare! I'll be escorting you and um…uh..Connor to the Capitol for your training. Come, come let's get Connor and take you to the train." I barely understood what she was saying. Her voice was even smaller and higher than I would have actually thought. She was about to take me out of the room when she looked at me and took out a handkerchief and wiped my tears away. "We want them to think you're strong."

I had no idea what she meant, but I accepted the fact she was helping me…I think. She told me to stay in the middle of the foyer and brought Connor out from his room. I immediately saw that Connor wasn't crying. He was in fact _very_ happy.

Gigi took us to a train that I don't remember seeing before. Once we got on the train they gave us a feast. Some of my favorite dishes lay out on the table, and yet I only took small bites. I couldn't eat. I lost my appetite.

"Sooo, I will help you throughout the games to help you win! I will tell you all about the games once we get closer to the Capitol. We'll be there hopefully soon. Oh! I almost forgot in about 2 hours we will go into that room over there to watch the other district's reapings! That way you can see which competitors you'll have to face in the arena!" I think she already said way too much because she seemed like she was about to be shot. But she quickly got over it and showed us to our rooms.

"Uh..Spring! Here's your room! If you need anything, you should have it in your room. Everything's at your expense! See you laterrrr!" She hurried off trying to drag Connor along, who looked like he wanted to say something, then decided not to and ran off after Gigi.

I closed the door and went to the bed. The day has been extremely exhausting and all I really wanted was to be in Mika's arms right now, but I knew now that would probably never happen again. I curled up in the covers and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up an hour later, my stomach growling. That's what I get for not eating much earlier. I was about to leave my sanctuary when I remembered what Gigi said. I have everything that I need in my room. I went searching around my room until I found a control panel with a bunch of commands. I pressed the food button and all my favorite food choices came on the screen. I chose to eat some of the exotic fish that Kane and his friends fish for back in District 4.

The thought of District 4 made me so sad, when the food buzzed into the hole in my wall I almost died because I'd forgotten that I was hungry. I forced myself to actually eat since I became so sad I wasn't hungry at all like before. But I don't like to go hungry. I'm always eating.

As I began eating, I scarfed the whole thing down. I did not realize I was that hungry. By the time I finished eating and being sad, it had only been 30 minutes since I woke up. Not sure what I should do until the recap of the reaping, I made a bubble bath for myself and I just soaked until I heard Gigi's knock on the door on which I quickly got out and changed into one of the outfits in my drawers. Pale teal top with black pants. I put my hair in a tight ponytail and quickly walked into the room with the tv. Connor and Gigi were already there.

"Come! Come!" Gigi said and patted the sofa next to Connor then took her own seat on the other side of Connor. I awkwardly walked to that spot and sat next to Connor as far away from him as I could without being even more awkward. "Okay! Now here's the exciting part we get to see who you are going up against." Gigi said with huge grin! "But first a speech from President Hanner to explain the Games." Gigi seemed like she was going to jump on the couch she was so excited.

We all turned towards the tv as the Capitol symbol appeared and the anthem began. When President Hanner started talking, my whole head felt like it was going to explode. I didn't even really know what he was saying until it started to get important.

"Wait what did he just say?" I asked, but it seemed like Connor was way too…excited? Or angry? I couldn't really tell all I know is that he said in reply, "It's a survival game to the death." He sounded really forced.

DEATH? Suddenly I remembered my dreams and it all sank in. I wanted to run. Run off this train and with Mika to the last place I felt comfortable. At my parent's small spring on the island in the middle of the lake. But before I started to run I remembered that it wouldn't be possible to get off this train that was speeding at more than 200 miles per hour.

I stood up in frustration.

"Can you believe this?!" Connor said. Again I could not tell if he was happy that this was the game or angry. Suddenly I didn't care about myself, I just didn't want my baby sister to worry about me. At least not until it gets closer to the games.

"What about the districts? Are they seeing this speech now too?" I was getting so scared that Jelly and Kane were mad at themselves for being excited I got picked.

"What?" Gigi said this in a way that made it sound like my comment was so preposterous. "Of courssse not!" She laughed. "They won't see this speech until the week before the games begin, during the interviews they'll announce it to everyone."

I started having conflicting emotions. Now I was angry that they were keeping this secret from our families and yet tell us. Shouldn't I be happy that Jennifer wasn't going to find out just yet? I crouched down to the floor in frustration.

I stayed on the floor until Connor pulled me out of my thought coma. "Now in the…games, are we getting anything, or are we just completely on our own." He asked.

"Oh nooo…you'll have to fight for supplies and weapons, but we'll talk about that later. Now let's watch the reapings!" Gigi said with lots of enthusiasm.

I got up from the floor and crouched back onto the couch. Gigi turned off the recorded speech and turned on the recorded reapings, starting with District 1.


	7. Chapter 7

The boy from district 1, Liandro Hefton, was tall very tall. He had had blue eyes. Exactly like Mika. The thought of Mika made me sad so I pulled my knees up to my chin on the couch and pulled the blanket they had put on couch and wrapped myself in it. The boy was also very skinny and lanky; he seemed angry but happy at the reaping. His emotions confused me. The girl from district from district 1, Tinker Gretton had to be the most beautiful girl in the world. She had long golden blonde hair that sparkled in the most unnatural way, but it worked on her figure and shaped. She was perfectly balanced an hour glass figure skinny and yet she looked strong in a sense. I think she's 16, I can't be sure though. My mind has been wandering, but I try to pay attention. These people will try to kill me…

The girl from district 2 Cladra Jinsob was 12 and I realized how was she taking this. The youngest age you could be, with pale skin and dark green eyes with red hair. I couldn't imagine someone like her in the games. The sight of her made me remember Jelly. She was only 5 but when she was old enough would she be picked? I shoved the thought away from me she would not be put into something like this. I wouldn't allow it. The boy from District 2, Tray Undermand to me seemed like the most antisocial person ever and he showed absolutely no emotion what-so-ever. With long dark hair, I couldn't tell what the rest of him looked like.

Braxent Xren from District 3 you would expect him to be some what of a nerdy kid, but beneath his glasses were the strangest color eyes I have ever seen. They were brown and in the center an amber with green. I couldn't look away from the tv. Something must be different in their gene pool for their eyes because the girl from district 3, Saphire Velcino was named perfectly for her stunning bright blue eyes pierced your soul. She had dark brown hair with glasses as well And if she didn't wear glasses, I'm sure her eyes would freeze you completely in an instant.

Then came District 4, my face came off completely shocked and horrified and like I didn't want anything worse. Mika's face…

I covered my face in my knees with the blanket. I hate watching myself on tv or videos or even in the mirror. After I heard Gigi's voice announce Connor's name I lifted my head up and saw Connor's eager face that now has been replaced with hatred. If this is the fight to the death, I know Connor will do well. He's very strong with light brown hair and gray blue eyes.

Another thought hit me what will the other tributes think of me? Will they think I'm weak because I cried? Or because I'm from District 4 will they think I'm good with spears or tridents? I am or was because my dad taught me a little, but Kane taught me mostly after he died. We're about to see District 5 when the train gets dark and almost instantly stopping which slams me directly onto Connor.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm on top of Connor when the train comes to a complete stop.

"Oh! I'm sooo sorry! The train and-" I stumble over my words awkwardly trying to get off of Connor, but the blanket I was wrapped in was tangled around me which made getting off Connor harder than it should have.

"No! Don't worry it was just an accident anyways." Connor seemed the happiest yet since he found out about what the Hunger Games really were. We were still tangled with me on top of him struggling to get off. Finally Gigi gets off the floor and tries to help get me off of Connor. Eventually we all return to our "normal" states.

"Well, why on Earth did that happen?!" Gigi says as she fixes her hair and storms off to see what's going on leaving me with Connor alone.

"I'm really sorry about that."

"Don't worry, it was just the train. I didn't mind at all." He didn't mind? I'm just glad that the cameras weren't filming this. I don't know what I'd do if Mika saw this happen. And Connor didn't mind? What was going through his head?! Didn't he have his own girlfriend?! Didn't he know I was with Mika?! The thought of Mika again made me very sad, so I put my head down on my knees and wrapped the blanket around me completely. "Spring?" Connor asked. I knew he was trying to get me out of my "sanctuary" but my eyes were red and splotchy from crying. I discreetly wiped my eyes quickly and allowed myself to look up at him. I don't know why I did this. Why did it matter what Connor thought? "Spring," he said again staring directly into my eyes. "You and…Mika…I mean. I know you guys…uh…"

"What?" I asked. Where was he going with this? How did he even know I was thinking about him?

"Spring…I know you and Mika just got together and how hard this must be, I feel the same with Sasha…at home, but you should know I think he will never…"

"Connor, what are you talking about, he will never what?" I said about to cry again.

"Never mind, don't worry about it." Connor turned away from me and didn't say anything else.

We sat again in an awkward silence until we both perked up once Gigi came back, us wanting to know what happened that caused the train to stop so suddenly.

"Well I never! This has never happened to me in all my life!" Gigi screeched.

"What was it?" Connor asked.

"The train just broke down!" I rolled my eyes. Of course Gigi being from the capitol would never understand simple things as a train breaking down. "And because of its fast speed that's why it stopped so suddenly!" Gigi exclaimed. "My word, I've never had to experience something so silly!" Me and Connor shared a glance until we remembered the awkwardness and we quickly looked away. "Unfortunately we can't even finish the recap reapings until we start moving again." Gigi was so upset she stormed off again trying to get the train moving again.

Connor turned towards me starting to say something, then quickly pretended he wasn't. Then he quickly said, "I think we should write a letter."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean to Sasha for me and Mika for you…" he paused. "I mean…we both know…um…we're both not gonna…" he stopped again. I know what he was going to say though. He was going to say we're both not coming back, we're both going to die. I know he's right but I can't face that fact yet.

"Oh," is all I say so he know I understand what he means and he doesn't need to say it out loud. "Yes, I think that would be a good idea." I paused to think. "How will we get it to them?" Connor looked stunned.

"I never thought of that…I know! We could give it Gigi. You know when she…brings our…" Connor trailed off.

"Bodies back…" I said using all my strength not to run away, hide and cry. "Yes, that's a good idea." I swallowed hard. I got up and walked to the table with drawers. I opened them searching for pens and paper.


End file.
